The Purpose Of A Marker
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: Logan, Camille, Jo, Stephanie, Ruby and Carlos are 20, James and Kendall are 21,  Katie is 15. Lomille are engaged. Jendall are too, plus they're having twin girls. Carphanie are happily dating, and Juby  James&Ruby  are engaged...is Ruby pregnant too?
1. Welcome to the Family

**NEW STORY!**

_**Yeah! Its a Lomille (Logan+Camille)/Jendall (Jo+Kendall) story**_

_**Logan, Camille, Jo, Stephanie, Ruby and Carlos are 20, James and Kendall are 21, Katie is 15**_

_**Pairings: Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts (Lomille), Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight (Jendall), Carlos Garcia and Stephanie King (Carphanie), and James/OC [Ruby Rodriguez, created by **_**GhostGirlMD**_**, with some of my own things] (Juby)**_

**Ruby Rodriguez is based off Ariana Grande.**

**Backstory:**

_**Camille and Logan's relationship was never on/off, and they [the boys] have been living in L.A. for over three years. Camille and Logan have been dating for around 3 years. Jo and Kendall never had the mess of Jett (he never came to the Palm Woods), Jo is pregnant with their kids (they're having twins), and they are engaged. Carlos and Stephanie are just dating, no plans yet, but they are very much in love. James and Ruby are happily engaged, and Ruby is suspicious of pregnancy. **_

_**The band has broken up since **_

_**RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid**_

_**went out of business.**_

**Logan POV:**

Camille and I had been dating for about a year now, and tonight, we were heading out on our three-year anniversary. I smiled as I looked at the two pictures framed on my bedside table. They were copies of my two favorite photos of me and Camille together. The first was on our date to the carnival a year ago. We were in the cars, and Camille was leaning to kiss my cheek. The second was of us at the Palm Woods Prom, e in my tuxedo, and Camille in her burgundy dress. I smiled, and finished clipping the bow-tie around my neck. I slipped on my tux jacket, and grabbed the bouquet of white and purple orchids and a small box. I opened it and smiled at the little purple engagement ring. I'd gotten it made especially for her, a purple heart surrounded by little diamonds. I grabbed my wallet, and headed out of my bedroom.

"Siya Logan!" everyone yelled as I grabbed my car keys.

"Siya!: I yelled, running out into the hallway and along to room 4J. I knocked on the door, and leant against the frame. The door opened, and my beauitful girlfriend stood there, wearing a one-shoulder dress, grey velvet ankle boots, the 'L' necklace I'd gien her for our first anniversary, and a small tiara. Her nails were pianted a sparkly silver, and her iPhone 4 was in a glittery gold case.  
>"You look beautiful," I said as I kissed her cheek and passed her the flowers.<br>"So do you, handsome," she pointed to her bag.

"I have my swimwear in here, too,"

"I have mine in the car. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor. I smiled, and ran past her, pressing the elevator button. A couple of minutes later, we were driving off to a floating restaurant.  
>"So, Logan, whats on the menu for our third anniversary? And why'd you ask me to bring my swimwear?"<br>"We're going to dinner, then I thought we'd jump off the roof into the lake," I smiled.  
>"Okay?"<p>

**~oOo~(LATER)~oOo**

We climbed up (outside) on a ladder on the wall, and went up to the roof. I smiled. Everything was perfect. There was my mac'n'cheese, chocolate covered strawberries, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice was sitting on a picnic blanket. I climbed up and sat down to pour the drinks as Camille gasped.  
>"Oh my gosh... Logan! The fairy lights...the picnic...it's gorgeous!"<br>"Thank you. Now, the menu for tonight is the Mitchell family mac'n'cheese, chocolate coated strawberries, and sparkling white grape juice,"  
>"Thank you Logie!" she said, removing her boots and sitting down next to me. She grabbed a glass, we said cheers, and we started having the best night of our lives.<p>

**~OoO~(CamillePOV)~OoO**

I smiled at my boyfriend, and looked over the water.  
>"This is beautiful Logie...thank you," I whispered, sipping the juice. Logan smiled and wiggled his tongue through his glass at me, make me cough and splutter with laughter. Soon, we were both on our backs, laughing our heads off as the night grew dark around us. We finished our picnic, and packed it away when Logan told me to stay where I was. He climbed down the ladder, and I could hear people talking below us.<br>"Testing, testing.. one, two," someone spoke through the microphone. I didn't know who it was, but when all the lights turned off below me, and I was engulfed in darkness, I shivered. It was suddenly colder. Then a small spotlight came on, shining on a piece of paper with the letter 'M' on it.  
>"<strong>M <strong>is for **'Method Actress Queen'**,the nickname I began to love,"  
>I giggled at this.<br>"**A **is for **A Nurse**, the outfit you used to try and get my nerdiness back,"  
>At this one I cracked up.<br>"**R **is for **Roberts**, the last name I adored for ages,"  
>I couldn't help but 'Awww'<br>"**R **is for **Rachel**, the name you used to stop me asking Jo out,"  
>I laughed at the memory.<br>"**Y **is for **You're The Coolest Girl In The World**... true fact,"  
>I smiled, and took another sip of juice.<br>"**M** is for **Magic**, for when you helped James kick off his acting career,"  
>I giggled. Even though I didn't get the part, I did help James.<br>"**E **is for **Everything Else**. You're kind, funny, sweet, adorable...the list could go on for ages,"  
>I smiled, and watched as the last light shone up. Logan knelt on the ground, holding a question mark sign. Then I realised. <strong>M. A. R. R. Y. M. E. ? <strong>...  
>"Camille Roberts, will you marry me?" he asked, taking out a small black box. I squealed, and jumped down the ladder. I ran smack-bang into him, and kissed him straight on the lips.<br>"Oui, si, ja, sim, da...YES," I smiled, as he spun me around in a hug. I looked at the small ring he slid onto my finger. It was a purple heart, surround by diamonds on a silver band. I looked at him and kissed the small jewel softly.  
>"Thank you for proposing, Logie,"<br>"Thank you for accepting, Cami,"

**~OoO~(JO POV)~OoO~**

I lay on the couch, watching a movie. I don't know what movie it was. I was flicking through channels. I took another sip of water, as I felt another kick.  
>"You like water? Haha, I would be drinking Red Bull, but I can't with you guys," I said, patting my bulging abdomen.<br>"I hear you talking to the kids again," someone said. I stretched my neck, and saw Kendall grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on the bench.  
>"Hey. You're home. How was work?"<br>"Good. Gustavo made us sing Music Sounds Better With U today. Nothing against that song, it's just that we've been singing it _way _too much lately. Gustavo's trying to get a reunion album. Apparently it was Griffin's idea, but we all know Gustavo loves us,"  
>"I do too. Gustavo is just way too...what's the word?"<br>"Loud?"  
>"Haha...yes,"<br>"How was home?"  
>"Boring and lonely. You were at work from 5am until just now, Camille had auditions then a date, Katie's obviously down in San Diego, Steph is unfortunately visiting her family, and Ruby's working all day," I groaned.<br>"I tried to get off early, babe, but Gustavo wouldn't even let us go out for lunch. Kelly had to go and grab a corndog for all of us to eat while Gustavo was picking a song for us to rehearse," Kendall muttered, and I could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice. He came and sat at my feet, rubbing them softly. I smiled, as it reminded me of the way he proposed.

_Flashback : 12 months ago ;D_

Kendall and I lay down on the beach, both of us panting from the race we'd just had. My feet pounded, sore from the running. My stomach was glistening with droplets of water as the sun shone, making the hot sand burn my skin.  
>"I love you," Kendall whispered. I looked at him. He was lying on his back, his head facing me, sprawled out along the sand. His hair was darker than usual, and his green eyes pierced into mine.<br>"I love you too," I whispered, grinning at my boyfriend's squashed face.  
>"Do your feet hurt?"<br>"A bit,"  
>"Foot massage?"<br>"Yes please," I smiled, as Kendall got up and moved around to my feet. I closed my eyes and giggled as he wiggled his fingers under my feet. He eventually began massaging my feet, and I took deep breaths. I felt something slip onto my little toe, and looked up. A ring, with dark and silver jewelled bands and a turquoise rose, sat on my foot.  
>"Josephine Marie Taylor, will you marry me?" Kendall asked, his green eyes filled with wonder.<br>"I'm sorry Kendall," his eyes looked down in pain.  
>"But yes, you big goof!" I yelled, tackling him backwards onto the sand. I wedged the ring off my toe and slipped it on my left ring finger.<br>"I love you," I said, kissing him on the lips.

_End of Flashback_

I looked at the turquoise ring on my finger and smiled.  
>"I'm so glad you proposed," I whispered, flicking off the tv and looking at Kendall.<br>"I'm glad you accepted," he said, lifting my feet and kissing the tips of my toes, making them wiggle, making us laugh and the kids kick with glee.

**Stephanie POV:**

I lay down on the guest room bed, exhausted. It's not that I hate my family, it's just that they can be so. Dang. Tiring. I pulled out my laptop, and logged into Skype. I smiled when I saw Carlitos was on. I sent a request for a video call, and almost immediately, he accepted.  
>"Steph?"<br>"Carlos! You have NO IDEA how much I miss you!" I burst out. He laughed, and I saw him take a bite out of a corndog. How he loves corndogs...  
>"So, how's the family?"<br>"Tiring. My cousin Izzy won't leave me alone, and she is _really _energetic for a seven year old! She reminds me of you though," I smiled sadly.  
>"Well, I'm stupid, and my computer's running out of battery, but before it fails...I love you!" he shouted as his screen turned blank. '<em>CONNECTION LOST<em>' flashed onto the screen. I smiled.  
>"I love you too, Carlitos," I mumbled as I walked over to the bedroom door. I opened it and walked to the dining room. A woman was working in the kitchen. She had dark skin, and her wavy black hair dropped to just below her shoulder-blades. She was about 5'10", and was wearing jeans, a striped shirt, and converses. She turned, and her almost-black eyes sparkled.<br>"Hey Aunty Rae," I said, sitting down on a bar stool.  
>"Evening, Stephie. How was your day?"<br>"Good. But I miss Carlos,"  
>"Your boyfriend?"<br>"Yes! I miss him like crazy," I said, taking the can of Dr Pepper she was handing me. We both took a swig, and giggled as the sweet soda ran down our gullets.  
>"Y'Know, I used to have a guy who liked me that much. And when I went away to visit your mom, he would call me on her home phone every day. I missed him, and when I got back, we had a big reunion date. That guy was your Uncle Tinny," she said, making me laugh.<br>"Raelyn, it's not 'Tinny' anymore. I'm not four. He's Uncle Justin to me now," I smiled.  
>"Uncle Tinny...used to love that nickname,"<br>I spun around. A tall man of around 6'2" walked into the room. He had dark hair that was wavy and hung just below the brim of a baseball cap. His dark brown (almost-black) eyes shone in the light of the kitchen. His dark skin was even more tanned, and he was wearing an old pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, and converses.  
>"Uncle Justin!" I yelled, slipping off the chair and running to my uncle.<br>"Stephie! I haven't seen you since you were about 13!"  
>"I know! You're still <em>really<em> tall! I missed you!" I said, my arms wrapping around his torso.  
>"Can you still play piano?"<br>"Yeah," I replied.  
>"Can you play something for me?"<br>"Okay?" I smiled, letting go of him and walking behind him to the grand piano. I started playing 'Worldwide' by the guys. I started singing, so my uncle could hear the song.  
>"<em>Wait a minute before you tell me anything<br>How was your day?  
>'Cause I been missing<br>You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<em>

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>'Cause you have my heart"_

__I finished the song, and looked up at him.  
>"How was it?"<br>"Amazing. I'm...I'm speechless," he said.  
>"Can you still play guitar?"<br>"Yeah. Would you like me to play two songs?"  
>"Okay," he said. I walked over to my electric guitar, and picked it up. I started playing 'Superstar'<p>

"_That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar)<em>

_Oh no, it's on tonight  
>Here we go<br>To the beginning of this crazy night  
>So, baby, we can let it go, go, go<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>You're shining like a star<br>I wanna be where you are, are  
>Oh no, oh no<br>Let's take over this club  
>You're shining bright in the dark, dark<br>You light up the night_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star,  
>And you already know<em>

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky  
>Cause the whole world is all yours tonight<br>Get it girl, it's your time  
>Shine until the morning light<em>

_A superstar_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star, and you already now._

_Oh no, it's on tonight  
>Here we go<br>To the beginning of this crazy night  
>So, baby, we can let it go, go, go<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>You're shining like a star<br>I wanna be where you are, are  
>Oh no, oh no<br>Let's take over this club  
>You're shining bright in the dark, dark<br>You light up the night_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star,  
>And you already know<em>

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky  
>'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight<br>Get it girl, it's your time  
>Shine until the morning light<br>A superstar_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star,  
>A superstar<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>And you already know<em>"

I looked at his face, and smiled, before starting 'Paralyzed'.

"_You, you walked into the room  
>On a Friday afternoon<br>That's when I saw you for the first time  
>And I was paralyzed<br>I had a million things to say  
>But none of them came out that day<br>'cause I was never one of those guys  
>That always had the best lines<br>Time stopped ticking  
>My hands keep shaking<br>And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
>Never let a good thing slip away<br>I've had a lot of time to look back  
>And my only regret is<em>

_Not telling you what I was going through  
>But you didn't even know that<em>

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa  
>If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you<em>

_You walked into the room  
>On a Friday afternoon<em>

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)<em>

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)<em>

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied  
>Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside<br>Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>"

"How was that?"  
>"Wow. I am proud to call you my neice," he said, smiling. I smiled back, and walked over to him and Rae, hugging them both.<br>"I'm proud to call you my aunt and uncle," I said, still smiling.

**Ruby POV:**

I wiped my hands on the back of my apron. The cake was finally ready. It was one for Jo's baby shower. Six multi-colored pastel cubes with random african animals (i.e. monkey, giraffe, and elephant), on a foil-wrapped tray. To be honest, I thought they were quite cute.  
>"It's adorable, sweetheart," James said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked down at the frosting bowl and dipped my finger in it. I acted I was going to lick it off, before I reached up and wiped it on James' nose.<br>"Oh no you didn't!" he said, reaching for the bowl. He's around 30-ish centimeters taller than me, so I ducked. It didn't stop him lifting me up and wiping it on my cheek.  
>"I like frosting," he said, licking it off my cheek.<br>"Well I do too," I whispered, licking it off his nose and giggling. I've read in magazines and stuff that he's a pretty boy. Since when has he been a pretty boy? He's never been that way with me!  
>"Did you get the present?"<br>"Yeah, I got a fluffy pink owl towel, which comes with a hood, three animal hooded towels, and two flower headbands," he said, holding up a gift bag.  
>"Very cute," I said, making James smile. I took off my apron and hung it up on the hook by the kitchen door.<br>"So...what's for dinner?" I asked.  
>"Hamburgers?"<br>"Yes please!"

**Okay! I know the title seems a bit weird at the moment, but it will make sense later!**

**Okay! Merry Xmas, and PLEASE R&R!**

**Peace out Rushers!**

**I'm not obsessed, I'm dedicated. I'm not a fan, I'm a Rusher. Kendall, James, **

**Carlos, and Logan are not just any names, they're my life.**

**LINKS: **

**Camille's engagement ring: http:/ele vatenz .we bs.c om/apps/ photos/p hoto?photo id=1435921 70**

**Camille's dress (polyvore): http: /www. polyvore. co m/camille/set?id=40017461**

**Presents...Rings...Other stuff that appeared here: http:/ elevaten z. we bs.c om/apps/pho tos/albu m?albumi d=1269 6441**

** r&r!**


	2. Baby Shower

**Haha...**

**Thanks to:**

**Crazie Girl: Even though you are an anonymous viewer, you certainly live up to your name! :D Thanks for your Review!  
>XxSmileyxD: Thank you! Here's the update!<br>marykateluvsu: Thanks! Again, here's the update!  
>BTR girly girl: Thankyou so much for your review, and is this soon enough? Haha...I like your word revisions :D<strong>

**1wk later...everyone's back :D**

**Chapter 2:** Baby Shower

**Katie POV:**

"Happy baby shower Jo!" I said, fake-smiling and handing Jo the present. I have nothing against Jo or my big brother, but I absolutely can't stand baby showers and birthday parties.  
>"Thanks Katie," she said, giving me an awkward one-armed-side-on hug. I smiled, and patted her stomach.<br>"Can't believe I'm going to be an aunt..." I mumbled, smiling at Jo and then walking off to everyone in the living room. Jo and Kendall were living in 2J. My old room I shared with Mom was Jo's, Kendall and Logan's was Kendork's, and James and Carlos' was going to be the nursery.  
>"It's...wow...the apartment has changed <em>heaps <em>since I last was here," I said. It was true...everything had been baby-proofed. Plus the whole apartment was painted in pastel shades instead of the usual bright ones.  
>"Hey baby sister,"<br>"Hey Daddy-to-be," I said, hugging my brother.  
>"Don't call me that," he said, although when I looked up, he was smirking.<br>"Hey Carlitos, hey Steph," the couple looked up from their mocktails and waved.  
>"Hi Loganator, Cami," the other couple smiled and went back to looking at Logan's laptop.<br>"So...where's Jamez and RooRoo?"  
>"Coming," Kendork said.<br>"So, let's wait for them, coz they have the cake!" Kendall said.  
>"Let's at least open the gifts," Jo said, coming in with three gifts.<br>"Okay," Logan and Cami said in unison, before smiling at each other.  
>"Okay, first we have...Stephie and Carlitos," Jo said, sitting down and smiling. She flipped it over to open it.<br>"Awww...look, lamb comforters," she said, holding up two matching lamb blankies, one pink and white, and one blue and green.  
>"Peter Rabbit and Jemima Puddle Duck," out came two plush toys.<br>"Thanks guys!" she said, standing up and going to hug 'Carphanie'.  
>"You're welcome," Stephanie said, smiling.<br>"Okay...now for Logan and Camille's present,"  
>"Oh my god you guys! These are adorable!" she said, holding up a pink pack of baby clothing and 'towel treat' lollipops, which I expect turn into towels. Jo smiled, and stood up. She walked over to the happy couple and hugged them both.<p>

"Haha...we thought you'd like them," Camille said.  
>"And Aunty Katie's present," Kendall said, smiling. I bit my lip, glaring at my brother. Jo lifted out a small bag.<br>"It's my old clothes from when I was a baby. Mom gave them to me," I said. She smiled at me, and lifted up a scrapbook. It had a brown cover with different words in it, although 'Family' was in pastel blue, making it stand out.  
>"I grew up without my father. I never knew him. I haven't even seen a photo of him," I said, my voice wavering. WHAT? I'm Katie Knight, I'm not supposed to cry!<br>"In it are photos of you two. It's so that if one of you...departs...then they'll always know their parent who loved them. At the back is a collage of all of us and a mix CD of songs you and Kendork sang," I said, my eyes watering. Stupid puberty.  
>"I just don't want my neices growing up like I did. I don't even miss my father. There is nothing <em>to <em>miss. I have never seen him, never heard him speak, and never felt his arms hold me.," I said, my voice going croaky. I felt a tear escape my eye.  
>"I'm sorry," I said, wiping my nose, and running off to Jo's bedroom. I climbed into the vent, and let it all out. I can't remember when I ever cried like this. To be honest, I can't remember when I ever cried.<br>"Katie?"  
>"Piss off Kendork," I said, but I crawled out. My brother wrapped his arms around me, and pulled us to Jo's bed. We sat there for ages, him just holding me and rocking me back and forwards.<br>"He was a great man, Katie. I know you probably don't miss him, but I do. He was the one who first taught me how to play guitar. I love him, Katherine, and I love you, baby sister," he said. I kept on crying, as he kept on rocking me.  
>"Katie?" I looked up. Jo leaned against the door.<br>"Thank you...for the wonderful gift," she said.  
>"'skay,"<br>"I really love it. Really. Thanks,"  
>"You're welcome,"<br>"I need to get back. Hope you feel better, KitKat," Jo said, giving a small smile and walking off. I wiped my eyes, and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror, and sniffed.  
>"I'm ready to go back out. Oh, and Kendork?"<br>"Yes Aunty-to-be?"  
>"I love you too. Let's head back out, " I said, wiping my nose and eyes (not at the same time), and grabbing his hand. We walked out into the lounge<br>"Hey Katie, you okay?"  
>"Hey Ruby! Fine," I said, smiling at my red-headed friend.<br>"I'm just about to open their present," Jo said, sitting down with their gift bag.  
>"Aww...these are <em>very <em>cute," she said, lifting out a pack of animal hooded towels. She kept smiling as she lifted out a pink owl hooded towel out of the bag. She lifted two flower headbands out, and smiled.  
>"Thankyou guys...these are <em>very<em> cute," she said, going and hugging them. She turned at me, smiled, and mouthed 'thanks'. Good girl. Y'know those smileys? The ones with a colon and a bracket? I would've done that.

"Do you want to see the cake?"  
>"Heck yeah!" Jo said. Ruby laughed and walked into the kitchen. I heard the sound of a tray being lifted, and heard Ruby come back. She lit the candles on a couple of cubes, and ran to turn off the lights.<br>"Happy baby shower to Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight!" We yelled as my brother got up and stood next to his fiancee. They blew out the candles at the same time, while everyone cheered.  
>"Katie, can we listen to the CD?"<br>"Okay," I said, grabbing a knife to cut the cubes. Kendall went and turned on the light, before grabbing the disc case. He put it in and the voices of my brother...s filled the room.

"_I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked till the morning  
>And the time that you were stranded<br>I was there before you landed  
>He was a no show, I made sure you got home<br>That thing right there (right there)  
>For every minute<br>This time, it's no different  
>Whatever happens you should know<br>Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<br>All the things that you were stressed out  
>Feeling like pulling your hair out<br>They were all missing but I was here listening  
>You gotta believe in me<br>Even if you can't see me there  
>I'll catch you when you fall<br>Cause that thing right there (right there)  
>For every minute<br>This time, it's no different  
>Whatever happens you should know<br>Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<br>I'll be here for you no matter what  
>Goes around the corner<br>Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
>As long as I am breathing<br>You won't have to worry no more  
>Cause you're not alone, girl<br>Look over your shoulder  
>You don't have to wonder<br>Cause you know, you know  
>Cause you're not alone, girl<br>Look over your shoulder  
>You don't have to wonder<br>Cause you know, you know, you know  
>You're not alone, girl<br>I'll be there to hold you  
>I'll stay till it's over<br>And you know, you know, you know  
>That you're not alone<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<br>That you're not alone  
>I bet you didn't notice<br>First time your heart was broken  
>You called me up and we talked till the morning<em>"

"_Curtain's open up the scene...  
>Spotlight's shine on you and me...<br>Tonight..  
>Pretending for the crowd below..<br>We put on a really good show..  
>But it's a lie.<br>We can help but cause a fight..  
>Its the same old drama every night...<br>I'll walk off stage..  
>Cause this whole play..<br>Is more than I can take!  
>Ohhh woahhh..<br>I don't want it to be over..  
>But we need a break before.. you break my heart..<br>Ohhhh...  
>We can't live this scene forever,<br>Right now you and me are better...  
>Better off apart..<br>But I'll still love you when the lights come up..  
>For our Intermission..<br>I was one foot out the door...  
>I couldn't play that part no more...<br>With you..  
>The chemistry just wasn't there..<br>I couldn't act like I didn't care...  
>When I do.. I do..<br>We can help but cause a fight..  
>Its the same old drama every night...<br>I'll walk off stage..  
>Cause this whole play..<br>Is more than I can take!  
>Ohhh woahhh..<br>I don't want it to be over..  
>But we need a break before.. you break my heart..<br>Ohhhh...  
>We can't live this scene forever,<br>Right now you and me are better...  
>Better off apart..<br>But I'll still love you when the lights come up..  
>The light's come up...<br>Were like actors in a play..  
>Living out our love on stage..<br>You're just saying the same old lines...  
>To me.. yeah...<br>So yeah we fell off track..  
>But I know love with lead us back!<br>I don't want it to be over..  
>But we need a break before.. you break my heart..<br>Ohhhh...  
>We can't live this scene forever,<br>Right now you and me are better...  
>Better off apart..<br>But I'll still love you when the lights come up..  
>Yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up...<br>ohhhh woahhhh ohhhhhh!  
>Baby, i'm gonna love you when the lights come up..<br>I'm still gonna love you when the lights come up..  
>Baby, I'm gonna love when the lights come up...<br>Ohhh woah..  
>For Our Intermission...<em>"

"_On this path there are so many roads,  
>Many roads to choose from<br>A few seem pleasant but I know where they lead,  
>Their happiness is an illusion<br>As I wander around,  
>and it reaches twilight<br>I will be all right  
>if my light shines bright<br>I can see myself now,  
>far along my path<br>Though I may be weary  
>my life will be right<br>I have a dream of what I can be  
>I'll make it real,<br>I'll make it real  
>Have faith in me,<br>just wait and see  
>I'll make it real,<br>I'll make it real  
>I won't change my face to hear them say,<br>Hear them say 'I like you'  
>And I won't change my heart to hear anyone say,<br>Hear anyone say 'I love you'  
>As long as I stay true to myself<br>Everything will take care of itself  
>As I take a breath, and look to my future<br>I won't want to trade places with anyone else  
>I have a dream of what I can be<br>I'll make it real,  
>I'll make it real<br>Have faith in me,  
>just wait and see<br>I'll make it real,  
>I'll make it real<em>  
><em>My dream - I can make it real<br>My dream - true to what I feel  
>I won't be intimidated<br>I'll make a path to my destiny  
>I have a dream of what I can be<br>I'll make it real,  
>I'll make it real<br>Have faith in me,  
>just wait and see<br>I'll make it real,  
>I'll make it real<em>"

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's YOU  
>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>There is just one thing I need  
>Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
>Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby  
>I won't ask for much this Christmas<br>I won't even wish for snow  
>I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick  
>I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click<br>Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding onto me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby  
>Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)<br>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh  
>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>This is all I'm asking for  
>I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door<br>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
>Make my wish come true<br>Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
>Yooou baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>You're all I want<br>You're all I need  
>Christmas day baby you and me<br>You're all I want  
>You're all I need<br>Christmas Day baby you and me_"

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<br>Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<br>I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<br>Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry, no<br>'Cause you have my heart  
>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<br>Just get up and go  
>The show must go on<br>So I need you to be strong  
>I, I, I, I never, never, never<br>As far away as it may seem no  
>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>It's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Hello, tuck you in every night  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<br>Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl, you're mine  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>It's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Hello, tuck you in every night  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<br>Worldwide  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>'Cause you have my heart_"

"_I brought you this gift, memories  
>Words intertwined with melodies<br>I'm sure we've had our friends and our enemies  
>But I don't like to reminisce like this<br>Anymore than you do  
>Anymore than you do<br>Everything will be just fine this time  
>Everything will be just fine this time<br>Let's give it a rest 'cause I don't wanna fight  
>Let's clean up this mess before it ends tonight<br>I could have kissed your hand and tried to walk away  
>But I don't like to reminisce like this<br>Anymore than you do  
>Anymore than you do<br>Everything will be just fine this time  
>Everything will be just fine this time<br>What do I have to say to make you feel alright?  
>Everything will be just fine this time<br>Stop it  
>You keep looking me in the eye<br>Drop this  
>I don't have time for another try<br>To be true  
>There's something I could never hide<br>It can't be you  
>I sit around and wonder why, why<br>Everything will be just fine this time  
>Everything will be just fine this time<br>Everything will be just fine this time  
>Everything will be just fine this time<br>What do I have to say to make you feel alright?  
>Everything will be just fine this time<em>"

We stopped the disc, and I looked up. Jo had tears in her eyes, and Kendall's eyes were glossier than usual.  
>"Wow...thank you, Katie, for the amazing gift," Jo said, grabbing a tissue and wiping her nose.<br>"You're welcome,"  
>"Where's Mom?"<br>"She's coming. Last I heard of, she was trying to fit the bassinets into the car," I said. Everyone laughed. Mom had bought two cream bassinets. Both of them had stars hanging from them. Mom had also bought a special blanket for each of them. The girls were going to have a purple and a pink satin-edged blanket each. She'd also bought a pair of cream pajamas, and bright footies, _AS WELL _as a play-lounger...thing, which you strap the baby in and it lets them kick freely...I don't understand the people who create this stuff. And AS WELL as _that_, she bought three binkies in white, blue, and pink. What? Mom goes overboard sometimes!  
>"Well, thanks, you guys," Jo and Kendall said, smiling.<br>It's okay. I'm actually amazed at how you've redone the apartment," I said, standing up.  
>"Well, we had to baby-proof it," Kendall said. I smiled, then pulled out a digital camera from my pocket.<br>"All the couples get together," I said. Everyone shuffled so they were surrounding Jo and Kendall. Jo was sitting on Kendall's lap, and both of their hands were wrapped around so they held her stomach. Logan sat next to Jo, and Camille next to Kendall. Their hands were on Kendall and Jo's shoulders. Ruby and James (the posers) did "Charlie's Angels" on the ends, Ruby by Logan, and James by Camille, their lips pursing.  
>"Smile!"<br>That's when I noticed a silver and amethyst heart on Camille's left ring finger.  
>"Cami? What's that on your finger?" I asked. She gasped, and looked down, then looked at Logan.<br>"...," she said, almost too quickly for me.  
>"What?" the others said.<br>"She said that last week Logan proposed to her when they went on their date so now they're engaged and thats why she has a ring on her finger," I translated.  
>"Congrats you guys!" everyone cheered. I noticed Ruby pull Jo off to the side, and they walked to my-uh, Jo's bedroom. I pretended I didn't notice, as everyone crowded around to watch a movie.<p>

**Ruby's POV:**

"Jo? Can I talk to you alone?" I asked my friend, while everyone was still cheering. She nodded, and we walked to her bedroom, shutting the door behind us.  
>"What's up?" she asked, sitting on the bed.<br>"Nothing much, it's just...recently, like _really _recently, I've been experiencing fatigue and morning sickness. I've also been having weird cravings for jerky, but I'm a vegetarian, and James and I think it may just be flu...but one thing I haven't told him yet is...my abdomen, has been getting swollen and a bit sore...and I think I may be pregnant," I said, whispering the last part.  
>"Rubes, if you think you might be pregnant, there is only one thing we can do...a pregnancy test," Jo said, leaning over and reaching into her drawers. She pulled out a small box, and gave me a sympathetic smile.<br>"Put this in the baggy bit of your shirt, go and do it in the bathroom, and then come and get me afterwards," she said. I nodded, and did as she said, tucking the box under my white top. I gave a wary smile at Jo, then followed her out into the lounge. I felt everyone staring at me as I went into the bathroom. I locked the door, and tried to work out how to do this

**5-15mins later...**

**Jo POV:**

I felt my phone vibrate. I reached in my jeans pocket.

**RubyRed:**

_**I'm ready 4 u 2 come in now**_

**MamaJo:**

_**kk comin**_

"Rubes needs me," I whispered to Kendall. He smiled at me and nodded, before giving me a boost up. I smiled and walked to the bathroom.  
>"Ruby?" I knocked on the door.<br>"Come in," she sniffed. I opened on the door, and surprisingly, it was unlocked.  
>"Rubes?" I whispered. I looked around, then behind the door. She was backed up behind the door, crying.<br>"Oh...Ruby," I said, shutting and locking the door. I leaned against it and held Ruby, who was crying hard-out.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I'm pregnant," she said into my shoulder.  
>"Then why are you crying?"<br>"Because if James finds out I'm pregnant, then he'll go and dump me for some other girl," she cried softly.  
>"No he won't!" I said.<br>"And even if he does, I will use my Tai Chi skills to beat. Him. Up," I said, squeezing her.  
>"But he will. Do you know he hasn't said 'I love you' to my face even once?"<br>"Well, that's just a turd's doing,"  
>"He hates me. He really hates me," she said.<br>"No he doesn't! James loves you. He's just waiting for the right time to say it to your face," I said. Something na=banged against the door, then footsteps ran off. I looked at the door behind me. _I wonder who that was..._

**James POV:**

Ruby had been in the bathroom for ages now.  
>"I'm going to check up on Ruby," I said, getting up. I leaned against the door, about to knock, when I heard crying.<br>"And even if he does, I will use my Tai Chi skills to beat. Him. Up," I heard. It was obviously Jo.  
>"But he will. Do you know he hasn't said 'I love you' to my face even once?"<br>"Well, that's just a turd's doing,"  
>"He hates me. He really hates me," Ruby said. <em>Why would she think that?<em>  
>"No he doesn't! James loves you. He's just waiting for the right time to say it to your face," Jo said. I slipped, and banged against the door. <em>Shoot<em>, I thought, running off. _Why does she think I hate her? _I couldn't think of any reason why!

**Drive Home...still James POV**

"So..."  
>"So..." Ruby said, twiddling her thumbs, which were in her lap. I glanced at her quickly, before putting my eyes back on the road.<br>"I overheard your conversation with Jo in the bathroom at the baby shower," I said.  
>"Then you'd know then,"<br>"Know what?"  
>"Don't act dumb with me. Y'know what I'm talking about,"<br>"What, what are you talking about?"  
>"That I'm pregnant,"<br>I immediately slammed on the brakes, but on instinct, swept out my arm to keep Ruby from slamming into the dashboard.  
>"You're what?"<br>"I thought you knew! You told me you heard our conversation!" Ruby said, sighing and rubbing her fingers against her temple. I continued driving, but drove up to the lookout, parking in my favorite spot.  
>"I heard the bit when you said that I hate you,"<br>"Is it true?" she said. I looked at her. She was looking at her lap, but I could tell she was trying not to cry. Her breath was coming out shakily and her shoulders were wobbling.  
>"Of course not. Here," I said, taking both mine and her seatbelts off, and reaching over to put the seat down. I slid over to her, and hugged her.<br>"Ruby Rodriguez?"  
>"Mhm?"<br>"I love you. I love you more than a flower needs water, more than a balloon needs air, and more than Logan and Harry Potter need spray tans," I said smiling. She looked up at me.  
>"Do you mean it?"<br>"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in<br>the mirror  
>And why won't you believe me when I say<br>That to me you get more beautiful, everyday  
>When you're looking at the magazines<br>And thinking that you'll never measure up  
>You're wrong<br>Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl  
>You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day<br>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's  
>okay<br>And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape  
>Whoa, but you know that I love you,<br>just the way you're made  
>When you're looking at the magazines<br>And thinking that you're just not good enough  
>You're so wrong, baby<br>Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<br>And when I see that face  
>I'd try a thousand ways<br>I would do anything to make you smile  
>Cause you're my cover, cover girl<br>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
>Why don't you know<br>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
>It's what's underneath your skin<br>The beauty that shines within  
>You're the only one that rocks my world<br>My cover girl  
>Oh, my cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl  
>Whoa oh, my cover girl<br>Whoa oh, my cover girl_" I sang softly, wrapping my arms around her.  
>"I love you Ruby,"<br>"I love you James,"

**Okay! An update! YAY! For me, (not sure for Americans), but these got updated one chapter per day! and it's now 10.42pm, and I've been working on it all day, so I hope you like it!**

**The songs used (in order) are:  
><strong>**THE SONGS ON KATIE'S MIX CD:  
><strong>**1: You're Not Alone - Big Time Rush  
>2: Intermission - Big Time Rush<br>3: I'll Make It Real - Katelyn Tarver  
>4: All I Want For Christmas is You - Big Time Rush<br>5: Worldwide - Big Time Rush  
>6: Memories and Melodies - Kendall Schmidt<strong>

**THE SONG JAMES SANG:  
><strong>**1: Cover Girl by Big Time Rush (I was listening to this song on replay while writing this :D)**

**LINKS!**

**Ruby: http:/ ly vore . co m/ruby/set?id=40621631  
><strong>_**Jo: http:/ ly vore . co m/jo/set?id=40621898  
><strong>_**Stephanie: http:/ ly vore . co m/stephanie/set?id=40622074  
><strong>**Camille: http:/ ly vore . co m/camille/set?id=40624456  
><strong>_**Katie: http:/ ly vore . co m/katie/set?id=40624656**_

Gifts:

Katie's Scrapbook: http:/ elevat en z. web m/app s/ph otos/al bum?al bumid=12697583

Gifts: http:/ ele vate bs.c om /ap ps/phot os/phot o?ph otoid=144622437

Cake: http:/ elev aten b m/ap ps/phot os/ph oto?pho toid=144529404

**Thanks for reading!**

**Random fact before I go: When I write, it has to be in the font 'Calibri' and the font size '10.5'**

**R&R please!**


	3. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

**HEY! JUBY DRAMA COMING UP! LOL... READ ON!**

**Friend-Request Ruby on FB: .com / ruby noelle rodriguez**

**And follow her on twitter: .com /#! /ruby _ rodriguez0**

**Oh, and here's James! FB: .com /#! /profile .php ?id= 100003217458567**

**He has no Twitter!**

**Here's Camille: FB: .com / #!/ camille roberts roleplay**

**and twitter: .com/ #! / CRobertsRP**

**And here's Steph (Facebook)!: .com / profile. php? id= 100003348990353**

**Steph's twittera! (the 'a' is intentional): .com/ #! / RPStephanieKing**

**And Jo's facebook: .com / profile. php ?id =100001615638329 #! / jo taylor roleplay**

**Look, sorry, but I'm on WordPad and it is 1:17 a.m.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you may recognize!**

**Warning: James-Bashing ;)**

**Lol, anyways, ON WITH THE STORY:**

**Ruby POV:**

"Well pardon my french, but you're an asshole, asshole!"

I laughed. Ferris Bueller's Day Off is probably my most favorite movie of all time. I sat up when I heard a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" I yelled.

"Rubes, it's Jo!" she yelled. I got up and walked to the window first, making sure James' pickup truck was in the drive. I smiled. It was. Our driveway was paved down towards...wait, I haven't told you. Bitters' somehow let us build a small bunch of properties for BTR and their girlfriends. They were all styled different. Ours had a paved driveway out onto the small street and a small white stone path leading up to the stairs. The house was painted a creamy-white, with a dark tiled roof. It had two floors, three bedrooms (one was being turned into a nursery), two bathrooms, and one garage. I fixed my maternity dress (yup, I'm now officially eight months pregnant...lucky me!) walked through the living room and through to the door. Jo stood there in the rare-rain, a worried look on her face, and a baby on each hip. She'd given birth to beautiful twin girls, Kylie and Jessie, about two months ago.  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

"Are _you _okay?"

"Come in!" I said, pulling her inside and taking her coat. I hung it on the hooks and ran to the kitchen, turning on the coffee-maker (as far as I know, it isn't as bad as C.A.L.). I waited for a bit while it filled up the mug and I took it back to Jo. She took it with a grave look on her face.

"By the way you're acting, I bet you haven't seen the news," she said, looking at me, daintily taking sips of her coffee and grabbing the remote.

'What do you-" I was quickly cut off by Ted Garcia.

"In other news, James Diamond was recently travelling down to San Diego for a business trip-" it showed a picture of James...the one I took of him at Logan's birthday party.

"But who's business was it really? Diamond was later spotted with an arm around Halston Sage-" I choked out a sob, leaning forward to the television.

"and the pair was then seen speeding off in a black car-" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Meanwhile, Ruby Rodriguez, owner of Frosted Tops Cupcakes and Diamond's fiancee, posted this picture after he left-"

"I HAD MORNING SICKNESS!" I screamed at the TV.

"and it seems 'Juby' as they've been known as, might be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet soon! Yes, Ruby Rodriguez hasn't been leaving her house, and about six months ago, she was leaving with unusually baggy tops and sweaters. The one thing we're looking out for now is any sign of that ring _miss_-" I turned off the TV, and looked at Jo. She stared at me, and I sat there for a second, before bursting into tears. She reached over and we hugged for a second, before my phone started ringing. _James_. Just great.

"What?"

"Ruby? I'm amazed its raining," he said. I ran to the window and looked out. James was getting out of his car in the driveway, holding an umbrella.

"You'd better go," I said to Jo, who was draining the last of her cup.  
>"You'll be okay?"<br>"Yeah, thanks," I said, looking down. I heard the door shut, and a shout from outside, before the door opened again. I grabbed the mug and walked back to the kitchen, sticking it in the sink.

"And a gift, for my soon-to-be wife," I heard. I spun around, and James handed me a bouquet of ruby red roses. I glared and slammed them onto the bench.  
>"You okay?"<br>"No, I'm not okay! You cheated on me!" I yelled.

"What? Of course not!" I looked in his beautiful...sexy...Ruby! You hate him! Oh right...his dark, lying hazel eyes. I glared at him and searched through his eyes. I was shocked when I realised he was 100% lying.

"You're lying!" I exclaimed, reaching up and grabbing a plate. I clenched my jaw and placed-well...smashed-it on the bench.

"I'm not lying!"

"Ted Garcia just did an item about how you went down to San Diego, and how rumors are flying about how I might be pregnant-"

"But you are!"  
>"And who fault is that !" I yelled. I grabbed another plate and held it up above my head.<br>"RUBY! I got you those plates for your cupcake business!" He yelled. I acted like I was going to put it back, before raising it the highest I could above my head and throwing it on the ground. It splattered into a million pieces, and James looked at me, shocked. I glared, and grabbed the rest of the plates, dropping them on the floor. My feet got a bit scraped, but I kept on glaring at him.  
>"Get out of my house, James Diamond,"<p>

"But-"

"NOW!" I yelled, grabbing a plate and throwing it at his head. It would've hit him if he hadn't ducked.

"FINE!" he yelled.

"AND TAKE YOUR STUPID RING WITH YOU!" I yelled, taking it off my finger and throwing it at him. He glared at me, and I glared back, before the next thing I knew, he was gone. I sighed, and grabbed a broom to sweep up the bits of plate. A knock on the door caused me to drop and carefully run to the door. Jo stood outside with Stephanie. I looked back and forth between them, and sighed.

"You okay Ruby?"

"Fine. I kicked James out," I mumbled, a tear escaping my eye. The girls pushed me into my apartment, and sat me down on the couch. Steph ran to the kitchen, and we heard a string of cussing.

"Ruby? What happened?" she yelled, running back into the living room.

"I kinda threw the plates James gave me on the floor," I said, shrugging. She took deep breaths and came and sat next to me.  
>"A little TV might cheer you up," Jo said, grabbing the remote. She turned it on, and immediately, the sound of Elevate filled our ears. Jo switched.<br>"Big Time-" SWITCH!

"James Dia-"  
>"BT-"<br>"Elevat-"  
>"Most-played song is 'Epi-"<br>"TV isn't going to help," she mumbled. I sobbed, and both of them rubbed my back.  
>"Where's Camille?" I said, crying.<br>"She is so. Damn. Sorry she can't be here! She has an audition in San D...in another city," Stephanie said. I sobbed again.  
>"Don't cry, sweets! She loves you...unlike <em>some <em>people..." Jo muttered, glaring out the window. I smiled, and picked up my phone.  
>"You aren't going to call him...aren't you?" Steph asked. I shook my head, and called a number I knew off by heart.<br>"_Hello?_"

"Alyssa White (1)? Its Ruby Rodriguez. Have I got a job for _you_..." I said, smirking straight ahead.

**Next Morning: approx. 5:52am**

Freight Train helped me into a green room, shown by the A.M. LA producer Jane Kennedy. The first time the guys went on the show, she did everything she could to get them off. But she's taken a liking to me and the girls. I smiled as I lay down on the soft couch and I relaxed...before the sound of an airhorn made me WIDE AWAKE! I jumped and glared at an assistant who was holding the red horn. I kicked him sharply in the chest. I was exhausted. I stayed up for hours after Steph and Jo had left, just crying in my bedroom.  
>"Good Morning, Miss Rodriguez,"<p>

I looked up. Jane Kennedy was smiling at me.

"What's so good about it Jane?" I glared. She shuffled side-to-side a bit awkwardly, and I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. I stood up and wandered off to my dressing room. I got into a blue maternity dress, slipped my black slippers on my feet, and my Big Time Rush charm bracelet (James' face scribbled out, of course). I sat back and started doing my own hair and makeup. **(A/N I'm about to explain a procedure that explains how to get Ariana Grande's look that I got off a video on youtube :D If you don't wanna read, I'll give another bold note after this. I'll also give you guys the link because I'm such a nice person :D)  
><strong>First off, I took my MAC Pro Longwear Concealer and applied it under my eyes to get rid of the shadow from not-enough sleep. I picked up my Benefits You Rebel Light tinted moisturizer and applied it to my skin to even it out and give it a glowy finish. I picked up the Two Faced Sun Bunny bronzer and swept my brush along the lighter side, gently sweeping the powder on my face. I sucked in my cheeks and contoured my cheeks using the darker side, blending it in so it wasn't harsh. I then applied MAC Well Dressed blush, which is light pink and over-the-top of that, Watercolors Powder Blush in Rouge, which is a sparkly light pink. Then using Benefits High Beam, I applied the highlighter to my cupid's bow and cheekbones. Using EOS Lip Sphere in Strawberry Sorbet, I moisturized my lips then added Dior Addict Lipstick, which is a light pink, frosty color. Then I applied my Dolce&Gabbana Ultra-shine lipgloss in Acqua for a bit of shine, then my Nars lipgloss in the center of my lip for a sparkly finish. Then I primed my eyes with Urban Decay Primer Potion. From the Urban Decay NAKED palette, I took the matte-brown color named 'Buck' and applied it to my lid, spreading it into the crease with a fluffy crease brush. Then I took 'Smog' from the same pallette with a pencil brush and did windshield-wiper motions in the crease, avoiding going down to the outer corner. Once most of the makeup was off the brush, I started spreading down to the outer corner. I applied my black Covergirl eyeliner to my upper lash line to create a bold thick line, repeating on the other eye. Taking 'Virgin' from my NAKED palette, I applied it to the inner corners of my eyes, before taking 'Half-Baked' and applying it with a more defined brush right to my tear duct area. Taking my Armani Eyes To Kill Mascara, I brushed both my top and bottom lashes. I then used my Rimmel London The Max Volume Flash Waterprrof Mascara. I then started with my hair, first spraying it with dry shampoo, then parting it above the middle of my eyebrow, and teasing it all around to give it volume. I then took a section of hair from the side of my head and pinned it back using a few bobby pins and hairspraying it and repeating with the other side. I divided my hair into two sections and brushed it out. I clipped off the sections I wasn't working with and sprayed one section with a heat-protectant and wrapping it around a curling iron, clipping it, then spraying it. I repeated for the other sections and sat back as I waited for the ahirspray to set properly. I painted my nails a light pink color and sat back, enjoying my work.  
><strong>(ALL DONE :D)<br>**I sat back, blowing on my cotton candy-colored nails. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. A small knock on my door echoed in the silent room.  
>"Come in!"<br>"Miss Rodriguez?" a girl, about a couple of years younger than me, came and stood at the door.  
>"It's okay. I don't bite," I said, smiling. She let out a breath she was holding and walked closer.<br>"Oh, I see you've already down your hair and makeup!" she said.  
>"Yup," I laughed. "When do I need to come out?"<br>"In about half an hour," she said, smiling and shutting the door. Almost immediately my phone started ringing my face-talk ringtone. I picked it up.  
>"I'm going to kill him," my best friend said, glaring.<p>

"Awww... thanks Cami,"  
>"You're very welcome...but how could he do that to you?" Camille said, frowning.<br>"I don't know...the worst part was he was down in San Diego and I found out through Jo and a gossip site,"  
>"Oh he's going to die a painful death now,"<br>"Thanks Cami," I said, smiling.  
>"So very welcome. Hey, I like your new facebook profile pic,"<br>"Thanks. The old one was how _he_ proposed to me, through my own artwork," I said, remembering how he'd given it to me after the concert.  
>"What an ass,"<br>"Dickhead," I agreed. "At least I kicked him out!"  
>"Good for you!" she said, smiling.<br>"Well, that total asshole changed his status to single,"  
>"What a dick..."<br>"I know! Hold on...you're working with Justin Bieber?"  
>"Yeah, on A.M. LA,"<br>"James is crying about it,"  
>"Eff him," I frowned, grabbing the hairspray.<br>"Ruby, he wants to talk to you,"  
>"I don't care,"<br>"Ruby, come on. Be reasonable...he can't go into the Palm Woods...Gustavo and Kelly won't even talk to him!"  
>"Well, I'm at the TV studio and I'm about to sing Mistletoe with Justin Bieber. I don't care about the guy who ruined my life!"<br>"And what about the baby? Huh? What are you going to do about that?"  
>I paused, hand around one curl.<br>"I'll...I'll give it up to an adpotion agency. People will want to have a kid who has famous biological parents,"  
>"Ruby? You're just going to give them away? All because of James?"<br>I looked down, tears threatening to spill.  
>"I dunno," I mumbled. "I don't know okay! I've always wanted to be a mom but because James broke my heart, I'm not even sure I'll want to look...at it," I admitted.<br>"It's your baby! And the father of that baby really wants to talk to you Ruby! You two can get over this! Me and Logan got over it when James and I kissed. We're fine now. You and James can do that too," she said. I looked up at the phone on the dressing table.  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes, why would I lie to you?" I sighed.  
>"Where is he? If he can't get into the Palm Woods, I mean,"<br>"He's at Rocque Records,"  
>"Wow. Where he datedmarried/broke up with Selana. Dick,"  
>"It's the only place he can go!"<br>"Well I'm just about on live TV!" I replied.  
>"Good luck sweetie!"<br>"Thanks Cami!"  
>"You're Welcome!" we smiled, and Camille gave me a heart sign with her hands, and the call ended.<br>"Miss Rodriguez? We need you now," the same girl said from before. I did a last-minute spray on the curls and left my dressing room. I walked down the corridor and out onto the set. I turned the corner, and went and stood by Jane.  
>"Hey!" I said. She jumped and turned to give me a half-smile.<br>"Hello Ruby. I hope you're feeling better now. Go onto the _right_ side-stage. Justin's there already," she whispered. I nodded, and walked over to the stage, my adjusting to the darkness.  
>"Hey Ruby," someone said. I jumped, instinctively holding my stomach. I turned around and squinted. A figure came towards me.<br>"Is that you Justin?" He laughed.  
>"Yup,"<br>I blushed, but I hoped he wouldn't notice in the darkness. A crew member came and attached a microphone to me. She helped me fit the pack onto the back of my belt.  
>"Thanks," I whispered. He smiled, and I saw a male crew member attaching a microphone to him. I hooked mine over the top of my ear, and the woman stood back to admire her work.<br>"The microphones haven't been tested. We're doing a soundcheck during the next ad-break," she whispered. I nodded, and sat on the stool.  
>"Okay, and after this performance, we'll have a performance by a couple of this generation's best!" Miles Bainbridge said. I grinned, and relaxed a bit.<br>"Okay, we keep the side-stage lights off, otherwise it will be too much of a hassle to get them BACK off," the girl said.  
>"Okay. Thanks," I smiled. <em>Okay, this is it,<em> I smiled. Suddenly, the lights turned on. I shaded them with my hands and blinked.  
>"Okay, you guys have to STOP that!" I said, pointing up at the lights.<br>"Sorry Ruby. Ready to do a sound check?"  
>"Yup!"<br>"Okay, can you give us a scale?"  
>"La, la, la, la, la, la, la," I said, adjusting the pitch.<br>"Can you sing a short-ish song?"  
>"Twinkle, twinkle, little star! How I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a ruby in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!"<br>"Why didn't you use 'diamond'?"  
>"Because diamonds are just objects that think it's all about them, they're things that are only worried about how they look, if they have enough swag, and when you finally realise that they're the one, they'll go and cheat on you with...with... CRYSTALS!" I shouted. I wiped my under my eyes, and looked up.<br>"...Sorry," I whispered in the microphone. Justin gave me a sad smile, and then, before we knew it, Jane was counting down and Miles was saying we're back!  
>"Okay, now we have a performance by two of the nation's favorite people...please welcome Justin Bieber and Ruby Rodriguez!" The camera facing us gave a little green light, knowing we were recording, as the music to <em>Mistletoe <em>began... (Bold = Justin, Underline = Ruby, Bold Underline = Both)  
>"<strong>It's the most beautiful time of the year<br>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<br>****But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
><strong>  
><span>I don't wanna miss out on the holiday<br>But I can't stop staring at your face  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<br>**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe**  
><span>  
><span>Everyone's gathering around the fire<br>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
>I should be chilling with my folks, I know<br>**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying through the sky so high<br>I should be making a list, I know  
><strong>**But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
><strong>  
><span><strong>With you, shawty with you<br>With you, shawty with you  
>With you under the mistletoe<strong>

**With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe  
><strong>  
><strong>Aye, love, the wise men followed the star<br>The way I followed my heart  
>And it led me to a miracle<br>**  
><span>Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing<br>'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
>That's a merry, merry Christmas<br>  
><strong>It's the most beautiful time of the year<br>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<strong>**  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<strong>

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
><strong>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<strong>

**With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe  
><strong>  
><strong>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe<br>Show me baby that you love me ****so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh, ohhh<br>**  
><span>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me **so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh, ohhh<strong>," we finished in harmony.

"Good luck Rubes," he said, kissing me on the cheek and patting my stomach. I giggled, as the music started up again.

"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
>That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!<br>By the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<p>

There's no time for tears,  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<br>And if you come around saying sorry to me  
>My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be<p>

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<p>

And if you're missing me,  
>You'd better keep it to yourself<br>'cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health...<p>

'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you haven't heard,  
>I really really hate that...<p>

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<p>

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
>You're just another picture to burn<br>Baby, burn..." I sang.  
>"Well, that was Ruby Rodriguez, singing Picture To Burn, originally by Taylor Swift! Come over here Ruby!" Miles said. I smiled, walking over and sitting down with my back facing the left side-stage.<br>"So, you've obviously heard about James?"  
>"Yup. I heard through one of my best friends, Jo Taylor, and a gossip blog," I said.<br>"What did you feel?"  
>"Pain, anger, sadness, regret. Imagine yourself, watching every last person on planet Earth be killed, and multiply it by ten thousand. That's what I felt," I said. I swear I could hear whispering behind me, but didn't look.<br>"And what did you do?"  
>"I kicked him out. Just like that. I also threw my ring at him," I said, waving my hand at the camera.<br>"So, you guys are officially over?"  
>"I guess," I said.<br>"Sorry to hear that,"  
>"It's okay," I smiled.<br>"Anyway, the other news is...are you pregnant?"  
>"Isn't it obvious?" I said, pointing at my very round abdomen. The fake audience laughed, and I swear I could hear laughing behind me. I stood up, and faced side-on from the camera, pressing my dress down so it fitted snugly against my bump.<br>"Congrats! How far along are you?"  
>"Eight months," I smiled.<br>"Do you know the gender?"  
>"Yup, I'm going to be a proud mother of a baby girl," I said. I gave a mental groan. I hadn't told James yet.<br>"Any names?"  
>"You'll find out!" I giggled. To be honest, I hadn't really thought of names.<br>"Dang it!"  
>"Haha,"<br>"Well, anyway, now, we have another performance by Ruby Rodriguez!" I smiled, and made my way back over to the right side-stage. The music started, up, and I shook my hair around, getting loose as I began singing...  
>"<span>Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,<br>and she's probably getting frisky...  
>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink<br>'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
>showing her how to shoot a combo...<p>

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<br>carved my name into his leather seats...  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>white-trash version of Shania karaoke..<br>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...<br>And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<br>carved my name into his leather seats,  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
>'cause the next time that he cheats...<p>

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
>'Cause I dug my key into the side of his<br>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats...<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<p>

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats..." I sang. The fake audience applaused and cheered.

"Wonderful! Congratulations Ruby!" Miles said.

"Now, we have a performance by a boy band. We've had them on this show before, you loved them...please welcome BIG TIME RUSH!" I gasped, and looked over to the left stage. The lights turned on, and four HUGELY familiar guys stood there, as the music started up.

"**Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say  
>It's over, it's over, it's over.<strong>

**Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise,  
>And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...<strong>

**Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'Til I forget about...<strong>

**Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'Til I forget about you!<strong>

**'Til I forget about you!**

**And you thought, I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>Since you left I don't wait by the phone  
>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving<br>Found a place where I can lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
>Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...<strong>

**Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'Til I forget about...<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'Til I forget about you!<strong>

**Spending money like you don't mean a thing  
>Going crazy, now don't even think<br>I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do  
>'Til I forget about you<strong>

**Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'Til I forget about...<strong>

**Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'Til I forget about you! (you)<strong>

**'Til I forget about you  
>'Til I forget about you<br>'Til I FORGET ABOUT YOU!"**

"Great work guys!" Miles said, as the music immediately started up again.

"**Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes,"**

James sang the lyrics to the Kelly Clarkson song, looking right in my eyes. I stared into his hazel eyes the whole song. I swear my heart broke more for a second. Then I remembered. _I _dumped _him_.  
>"I can't believe everyone here wouldn't tell me you guys were performing," I said, getting up and walking towards James.<br>"Really? We were told you were performing," James said, staring me down. I looked behind him, at Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.  
>"I thought you guys were my friends," I said. They sheepishly looked at the ground. I looked back at James, glared and slapped him in the face. He hissed in pain.<br>"That's for cheating on your pregnant fiancee!" I yelled, stamping on his foot. He yelped and grabbed his foot while I walked over to the food. I grabbed a plate and held it up.  
>"Please? Ruby? Can you not throw it at me?" he said, backing up. I glared at the tall hazel-eyed boy. I raised it higher above my head, and threw it. He ducked. The plate smashed on the floor behind him, smashing into a million pieces. He looked up cautiously. I folded my arms across my chest. He got up, and looked me right in the eyes.<br>"Ruby Noelle Rodriguez. Please, just...hear me out," he said. I sighed.  
>"Twenty seconds. And counting," I said.<br>"Okay! Well, I just want to say that it was a stupid thing for me to do, and that I should've never treated you this way, especially with you like this. I hope our daughter will grow up smart, beautiful, and kind, just like you, and I also hope you'll let me still see her. I only want you to have the best life, and I can't do that with everything I do. Please forgive me Ruby, because I still love you,"  
>"Time up," I said. I looked at him, sighing.<br>"You know what? I'm going to do a live poll," I said, turning to face the camera.  
>"Okay! During the break, email, text, and call in, and we'll do a poll. I want <em>your <em>say! Should James and I break up? Or should we make up? Tell us! Follow the number showing on your screen now! So, we'll see you after the break!" I said.  
>"And we're clear! Five minutes people!" Jane yelled.<br>"Ru-"  
>"Shut up. Sit down, and DON'T talk to me!" I said, glaring at the tall boy. He gulped, immediately doing what I said. I smiled, and whipped back around. I walked around, waiting for the break to be over.<br>"Ruby! We're back in five, four, three, two," Jane said, pointing to me.  
>"Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm Ruby Rodriguez, ex-fiance of James Diamond, and before the break, I asked <em>you<em>, the viewers, should me and James make-up, or break-up? So, in the next ten minutes, I'll be answering calls from you, and then, at the end, we'll be adding up everyone's votes, and we'll see," I said, smiling. Someone tapped my ankles, and I stepped back. James screeched, and I lifted my heel off his hand. I turned and grinned at the sight of him holding his hand and opening his mouth in pain.  
>"Sorry!" I said sarcastically. He glared, biting his lip and holding his hand. I looked back at the camera, and held my earpiece.<br>"Okay, our first caller is Ariana! Hey Ariana!" I smiled.  
>"Hi Ruby! Huge fan!"<br>"Thanks!"  
>"You're Welcome! Anyway, I think you and James should breakup. It was wrong what he did, and you didn't deserve it. It was mean, unfaithful, and stupid. He shouldn't've cheated on you while you were pregnant and engaged!" Ariana exclaimed. I nodded.<br>"He shouldn't've!" I said, turning to glare at the boy behind me.  
>"Oh, and a message for James: Don't you dare mess with her again, because if you do, you will have a crap-load of fans coming after you!" she said, making me giggle.<br>"Thanks for that message Ariana!"  
>"You're welcome! Congratulations on the baby girl!"<br>"Thankyou!"  
>"Welcome! Bye!"<br>"Bye-bye!"

"Okay, that was another vote for breakup! If we have a look at the digital vote counter, Make-Up currently has 1,132 votes, and counting. Break-Up currently has 3,754 votes, and counting! So James, It looks like we'll be breaking up... but we still have fifteen minutes, and a few more callers!"  
>"Okay, on the phone, we have Kimberley! Hi Kim!"<br>"Hi Ruby! Me and my boyfriend have been discussing the situation, and we think it should be a BREAK-up! James was rude, mean, and completely self-centered in this celeb scandal! Congrats James! You're now on our most-hated celeb list, what number? ONE!"  
>"Hey hey! There are other people watching this too!" I smiled, laughing a bit.<br>"Sorry Ruby! Anyway, our vote - one each - is for BREAKUP! Thanks Ruby!"  
>"You're welcome! Bye!"<br>"Siya!" 

"Another vote for breakup! Now, I'm going to take two more calls! On the line is...Jessica! How are you Jessica?"  
>"I'm great, thanks! How are you?"<br>"I'm great! Now, what's your vote?"  
>"I'm voting break-up, because I think James was stupid and insulting to women. He was being rude and well...just plain stupid. That's why I'm voting break-up.<br>"Thankyou, Jessica!"  
>"You're welcome Ruby! Goodbye!"<br>"Okay, bye!" I said as Jessica hung up.  
>"And, in exactly one minute, we're going to stop the meters, and you guys, and us, are going to see the end result!" I said.<br>"Now, as the meter's slowing down, I just want to say thanks for all your help! Even if this doesn't work out between me and James, then I'm sorry, but I'm never looking back at you," I said, looking down at the tall boy. A small alarm rang as the meters stopped. I turned around, and smiled.  
>"Now, as you can see, the numbers for Make-Up are 1,368 votes. And the numbers for Break-Up are 4,329 votes. So, I guess that means, I'm sorry James, but it's over. See you guys at the Palm Woods later," waving at the three young men, and walking offstage into darkness.<p>

**OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER!  
>I am so sorry it took this long! Please forgive me….<strong>


End file.
